Bruyant
by Tommaso
Summary: Quatre fois où Sherlock Holmes a subi le bruit... et une fois où il l'a causé. Léger slash John/surprise.


Une autre suite de drabbles entre deux chapitres du Chant du Cygne. Ici, le fil conducteur est le bruit... Quatre fois où Sherlock l'a subi, une fois où il l'a causé.  
>Bonne lecture !<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quatre fois où Sherlock Holmes a subi le bruit...<strong>_

**1.**

Le bruit était probablement ce qui insupportait le plus Sherlock. Si on omettait les visites de son frère, Mycroft, la crédulité de Lestrade, le naturel bavard de son colocataire, John, et l'instinct parfois trop maternel de Mrs Hudson.

Quant au reste du monde, c'était tout bonnement dans son entièreté qu'il ne le supportait guère.

Mais le bruit… Le bruit ! Cela parasitait ses pensées, rompait l'équilibre de sa réflexion, brisait ce qu'il qualifiait sombrement de schéma mental.

Ainsi, en cette soirée de janvier, il fallut que le robinet de la salle de bain, la pièce jouxtant sa chambre, connaisse une dramatique fuite. Ce goutte-à-goutte interminable venait, avec la régularité d'un métronome, heurter la faïence du lavabo.

Une misérable gouttelette d'eau suffisait à rendre fou un homme aussi brillant que Sherlock. Ces minuscules molécules de monoxyde de dihydrogène s'infiltrait entre les méninges, stoppant nette leur insolente progression.

Le visage blanc, soumis à l'horreur de cette pollution sonore, Sherlock joint ses mains contre son visage. Dans ce qui semblait être une prière, il priait son cerveau entravé de lui soumettre une solution. Celle-ci fut rapidement trouvée.

Armé d'une pince dénichée dans l'un des placards de la cuisine, Sherlock força le malheureux robinet au silence. Préférant être sûr et certain de la paix dont il bénéficierait désormais, il insista encore de quelques tours de clé.

Assistant avec surprise au spectacle ahurissant de gerbes d'eau émanant du joint faussé, Sherlock grimaça avant de se raviser. Ce clapotis régulier avait l'effet drastiquement inverse du goutte-à-goutte. Apaisant sans être distrayant, ce son le fit sourire de satisfaction. Quant à la fuite, elle finirait par se tarir, il en était certain.

Aussi malin qu'il fut, Sherlock n'envisagea jamais les dommages collatéraux de cette fuite : aux premières heures du matin, un cri à réveiller les morts résonna entre les murs du 221B Baker Street. Celui de John, matinal, qui venait de plonger les pieds dans les dix centimètres d'eau qui inondait à présent l'appartement.

**2.**

Assis dans son habituel fauteuil, Sherlock pinçait régulièrement les cordes de son violon. Ce bruit tantôt irritant tantôt agréable perturbait la lecture de John, attablé devant son ordinateur portable. Quant à Mrs Hudson, la logeuse qui clamait à tord et à travers ne pas être une maîtresse de maison, son naturel maniaque avait repris le dessus : nettoyant précautionneusement les ustensiles de la cuisine, elle s'arrêtait régulièrement pour questionner Sherlock sur la provenance de produits souvent inhabituels, parfois dangereux.  
>- Impératifs professionnels, Mrs Hudson.<p>

Elle se satisfaisait pour l'instant de cette réponse, revêtant de temps à autre d'épais gants de latex pour se protéger de ces liquides colorés. Cette matinée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : elle faillit cependant appartenir aux faits divers des journaux locaux.

- Sherlock- Répare au moins la ventilation… L'odeur de tes produits est pestilentielle.  
>Reniflant bruyamment, Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux clairs fixaient avec une intensité rare la cuisine.<p>

- John, tu entends ce bruit ?

Le médecin tendit l'oreille, abandonnant sa messagerie instantanée. Pas l'ombre d'un son. Sherlock ne satisfit visiblement pas de cette réponse :

- John ! C'est un dégagement de gaz !

Se ruant d'un même pas vers la cuisine, John et Sherlock bataillèrent pour éloigner Mrs Hudson qui tournait alors le dos au plan de travail. Saisissant l'éprouvette incriminée à l'aide d'une pince, John suivit le sillage de Sherlock. Ouvrant la fenêtre, le détective s'assura de l'absence de passants sous leur fenêtre.

- Lance !

Retombant trois mètres plus bas, le tube de verre dégagea une intense fumée jaunâtre. Choqué, John se tourna lentement vers Sherlock. Son visage cramoisi témoignait d'un dilemme intérieur : devait-il faire boire le contenu de cette flasque à Sherlock ou se contenterait-il de l'étrangler à mains nues ? L'audace du détective lui scia les jambes, le rendant incapable de la moindre réaction :

- Heureusement que j'ai l'ouïe plutôt fine ! Vous ne soupçonniez même pas les conséquences d'un mélange d'ammoniac et d'acide sulfurique !

Un regard de John à Mrs Hudson le convainc de ne pas réagir. Découragé, il s'imaginait déjà expliquer aux voisins et aux autorités locales la présence de fumigènes à l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui stagnait tel un brouillard en bas de chez eux.

**3. **

Allongé dans son lit, Sherlock inventoriait mentalement toutes sortes de probabilités et de statistiques relatives aux dernières affaires qui le taraudaient. Il était seul ce soir ; cependant, il aurait préféré éviter l'irruption brusque de son colocataire de l'une de ses conquêtes.

En effet, comme en témoignait la présence de gel dans ses cheveux et ses chaussures fraîchement cirées, John était grandement susceptible de conclure.  
>Rebuté par les perspectives charnelles de ce rituel barbant qu'était un dîner aux chandelles, Sherlock se démarqua une nouvelle fois par son incompréhension des choses les plus banales de la vie.<p>

Et voilà que la porte claquait, remarqua-t-il avec une certaine anticipation. Un pas lourdaud, le bruit sec d'un genou contre une table de basse : John avait consommé plus qu'un ou deux verre de vin. Aucun talon ne martelait le parquet en écho avec la marche saccadée du médecin : avait-elle déjà ôté ses chaussures ? Sherlock frissonna de dégout à cette idée.

Des tintements de vaisselle se firent entendre depuis la cuisine.

- Un dernier coup ? John, ce n'est pas sensé, condamna Sherlock en tendant l'oreille.

Verres à vin, flûtes ? Rien de tout ça. Le son, plus grossier, indiquait une tasse. Mauvais signe pour le rendez-vous de ce soir, conclut Sherlock. John était seul. Allait-il opter pour un café ou un thé ? Premier choix, trancha le détective en entendant les circuits entartrés de la cafetière qui heurtait, dans un bruit caractéristique, la paroi du micro-onde.

John était parvenu à saboter un rendez-vous remporté d'avance : son incompatibilité avec les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de la gente féminine étonnait son colocataire. C'était contraire aux statistiques : sur dix rendez-vous, l'un d'entre eux aurait au moins dû conduire à une consommation de la relation.

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. La fréquence changea brutalement ; Sherlock pesta à voix basse :  
>- Inutile de plaquer ta main sur le haut-parleur, je suis réveillé !<p>

Les pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre. John se situait à hauteur de la salle de bain. Il tournait en rond à en juger le volume cyclique de ses paroles. Décidé à poursuivre son jeu de déduction, Sherlock tendit l'oreille.

- J'ai adoré ce repas- Le cadre était splendide.  
>Aucune ironie à déceler dans les propos de son colocataire : avait-il enfin fini par abandonner l'idée d'imposer son choix, souvent bon marché, à ses conquêtes ?<p>

- Oh- Pour l'addition- Je t'en veux encore. Ce n'était pas à toi de la payer.

Rectification : il avait opté pour un restaurant haut-de-gamme parce qu'il entretenait l'espoir de voir son addition réglée par les soins de sa conquête. Haute erreur stratégique, conclut Sherlock. Il sursauta dans son lit, étonné du culot de son colocataire : celui-ci venait de coller son dos à la porte de sa chambre. Décidé à lui faire payer telle impolitesse, le détective se leva. L'oreille contre la paroi, il perçut le dernier échange entre les deux tourtereaux :

- A bientôt- J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Une voix répondit à celle, lascive et ridicule, de John.

- Tu me manques déjà.

Virile, caractéristique d'un ancien fumeur mais trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse l'identifier fermement, cette voix inconnue était une voix d'homme. Son ouïe ne le trompait jamais, se répéta Sherlock en écarquillant les yeux.

**4. **

Sherlock identifia le propriétaire de cette voix dès le deuxième rendez-vous de l'invité mystère et de son colocataire. Lestrade. Cela ne surprenait guère le détective : ces deux là iraient de pair dans le romantisme médiocre.

S'il ne condamnait d'aucune façon leur relation clandestine, Sherlock subissait en revanche les inconvénients de cette union particulièrement bien assortie. Persuadés d'être discrets et silencieux, les deux amants se permettaient un concert de gémissements gênants, de grognements inquiétants et de grincements de matelas irritants à toute heure du jour et, surtout, de la nuit.

Allongé, les bras en croix, Sherlock ne pouvait guère les incriminer de nuire à son sommeil : il ne dormait de toute façon pas. Les phrases murmurées entre les deux hommes perçaient en revanche la grotesque paroi qu'il n'osait plus baptiser « mur ».

Haussant un sourcil, le détective souffla d'épuisement :  
>- Encore cette position ? Ils sont d'un ennuyeux… Jusque dans leurs ébats.<p>

Se tournant le côté, il plaqua l'oreiller contre ses boucles noires, obstruant ainsi le chemin entre les bouches de ses acolytes et le tendre tympan qui subissait sa finesse.  
>- Lestrade en-dessous- Eh ben tiens. Sans surprise-<p>

Quand avait-il commencé à commenter les activités des deux hommes ? Sherlock ne se souvenait plus. Cependant, à défaut de lui offrir un climat propice à l'élévation de son esprit, ce corps-à-corps lui permettait d'aiguiser davantage un sens dont il regrettait parfois la finesse et l'exactitude.

- Un peu plus vite- Il s'ennuie là. Ah- Eh bien, voilà.

Un cri, plus bruyant que les précédents, creva le mur qui séparait leur chambre. Sherlock soupira : il aurait bientôt sa revanche. Et elle ferait grand bruit, il en était certain, ricana-t-il contre l'oreiller de son lit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une fois où Sherlock Holmes l'a provoqué..<strong>_

**5. **  
>Les gémissements s'étaient arrêtés vers minuit. A deux heures du matin, Sherlock se faufila de sa chambre jusqu'au salon. Tendant la main par-dessus l'un des fauteuils, il s'empara de son objet le plus précieux.<p>

Caressant l'acajou luxueux, il sourit diaboliquement. Personne ne faisait subir autant de sévices au détective sans hériter de l'un ou l'autre désagrément. Dans ce cas très précis, Sherlock s'apprêtait à soigner le mal par le mal.

Crochetant silencieusement la serrure de la chambre de John, il se faufila à pas de loups entre les paires de chaussures et les chemises froissées. A quelques centimètres seulement de lui, Lestrade et John dormait paisiblement, torse contre dos, peau contre peau.

S'il avait eu la notion commune de la beauté, Sherlock se serait probablement arrêté à cet instant, grisé d'autant de tendresse inconsciente. Perdu dans son sommeil, Lestrade maintenait un bras protecteur autour du docteur. Les traits relâchés, John semblait serein et heureux.

- Quel beau tableau, songea Sherlock en s'armant. Si seulement je pouvais éprouver la pitié-

S'arrêtant brusquement, il considéra les deux individus allongés dans le lit. Lequel paierait en premier ? Lestrade. Définitivement Lestrade. John, cependant, connaissait les faiblesses de son colocataire et niait la vulnérabilité de son colocataire aux nuisances sonores.

Bien. Il serait la première victime.

S'agenouillant près du docteur, le visage à hauteur du sien, Sherlock jubila de sa revanche toute proche. Portant l'arme du crime à son menton, il leva le bras et l'archet.

- _Eins, zwei, drei- _

Un son indescriptible, à la fois sourd et aigu, s'échappa du violon du détective. Horrible, il provoqua même quelques grimaces chez son auteur.  
>Les deux amants, eux, sursautèrent dans l'atrocité de ce bruit. Evitant de justesse un lancer de réveil de Lestrade, Sherlock se réjouit de voir leur visage pâle et ruisselant.<p>

- En toute amitié… Longue vie à votre couple, déclama Sherlock, théâtral. Je sais que rien n'est encore officiel- Alors j'essayerai de ne pas… l'_ébruiter_!, acheva-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un autre crissement de cordes douloureux.

**The End**.


End file.
